The present invention pertains generally to object stabilization equipment, and more particularly, to a uniquely configured anti-tipover device utilizing a pivotal coupling for mitigating the torque placed on the device while supporting an object adjacent a structure.
Anti-tipover devices are used in many settings to ensure the safety of individuals and the protection of the objects to be stabilized. For example, a hotel may use anti-tipover devices on furniture in its rooms in order to protect any guests from furniture tipover. This concern is of particular importance when considering the likelihood that children might climb the furniture or other objects within the hotel room. It may not be uncommon for children to scale opened drawers of furniture in an effort to reach towards the top of the furniture or to reach something located on top of the furniture. In such cases, an accident may have harmful effects for the guests, as well as detrimental consequences for the hotel. Homeowners may share similar concerns for themselves and for their children which may persuade the homeowners to use anti-tipover devices to prevent tipover accidents. Further, in regions affected by earthquakes, homeowners may take measures to stabilize and protect the objects so that such objects are not damaged as a result of earthquake sway and vibration. These measures often include stabilizing furniture, bookshelves, and other heavy objects, so that these objects do not tip over in the event of an earthquake.
Normally, anti-tipover devices will simply “tie down” an object so that it will not tip over or move more than a specific distance. Such devices may include glue, to adhere the bottom of an object to a specific location in order to keep the object from moving. Other devices may include floor-mounted brackets to mount appliances to the ground to keep them from moving. There are several considerations when determining how to stabilize objects, and one must contemplate whether the connection of the device between the object and the stabilizing structure may be sufficient to support and protect the object.
One area of concern with regard to anti-tipover devices specifically relates to the effects that such devices may have on the object being supported as well as the supporting structure. For example, if a child climbs up a bookshelf, causing it to tip over, the device must be able to withstand the force of the falling bookshelf and arrest its fall. In this example, there are tremendous forces on the bookshelf where the anti-tipover device is connected. If the stabilization equipment is not properly configured, it may fail due to the forces of the falling bookshelf. In many instances, an anti-tipover device might be attached to a bookshelf with screws. Thus, an improperly configured device under such forces may import relatively high shear forces or produce large torques (i.e. bending forces) on the screws which may ultimately result in device failure. Additional factors to consider in the design of anti-tipover devices may include the ease with which such a device may be installed, the stabilization strength of the device, the tamper resistance of the device, as well as its aesthetic properties.
Currently, there are only a few configurations of anti-tipover devices that are used to stabilize objects in the event of an earthquake or when children climb thereon. One such prior art device is the “Mommy's Helper” Tip Resistant Furniture Safety Brackets manufactured by Top Supplies, Inc. This device incorporates a set of molded plastic brackets and a plastic strap. As understood, to install this device, one must use screws to mount a plastic bracket to a wall and another plastic bracket to the furniture. Both brackets must then be positioned within four inches of each other. Finally, one end of the plastic strap is threaded through both brackets and back into a tab formed on the other end of the plastic strap. Due to its configuration, this device only prevents tipovers during minor tremors, and may snap (i.e., mechanically fracture) during major tremors or when children climb on the furniture. Another deficiency of the device is that it only incorporates a touch-release securing tab to prevent the plastic strap from slipping out of the brackets. Significant swaying, contact made when other objects hit the plastic strap, or other foreseeable events common during earthquakes and child frivolities, may cause the touch-release securing tab to release the plastic strap and cause the entire mechanism to fail. Furthermore, the configuration may be problematic because the securing tab and the plastic strap may fail when subjected to the significant mechanical forces and part fatigue inherent in such applications. Finally, the configuration of the plastic strap in relation to the molded plastic brackets may be problematic because a torque may be generated at the screws which may result in significant torsional loading and potential failure of the bracket and screws.
Another prior art device, the “Quake Hold” Steel Furniture Cable manufactured by Trevco, utilizes two mountable metal flanges that connect to a wire cable. As understood, the flanges are bent at a 90 degree angle with holes drilled therethrough for mounting the flanges to furniture and a wall using screws, with another hole in each flange for connecting the wire cable. The wire cable is connected to the flanges by inserting a threaded distal end of the cable through the drilled hole of the flange and attaching a cap nut to the threaded distal end to secure the wire cable to the flange. However, due to its configuration, this device appears to unevenly distribute mechanical forces through the metal flanges onto the structure or object to which the flanges are mounted. Although initial mechanical failure of the device may not likely occur in the cable, mechanical failure may likely occur in the flanges. Thus, earthquake or child-created mechanical forces may cause the flanges to bend, resulting in flange fatigue and failure. Furthermore, these mechanical forces may produce significant shearing stresses and/or torques on the brackets and screws.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an anti-tipover device that is adapted for maintaining an object adjacent a structure and which is configured for more evenly distributing a mechanical load through the device to mitigate the occurrence of mechanical fracture when children climb thereon or during earthquakes. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for an anti-tipover device for maintaining an object adjacent a structure and which is configured for mitigating the generation of torque at the brackets and screws used to mount the anti-tipover device to an object and a structure.